Química Perfecta
by Angecrombie
Summary: Rachel Berry llega de sorpresa a visitar a sus padres pero estos estan en Hawaii en su luna de miel. Mientras no estan dejaron a Quinn Fabray, una niña prodigia a sus ojos que no es lo que aparenta, cuidando la casa.
1. Capitulo 1, Buena Suerte

"Manda tu nuevo numero telefónico, Rachel Barbra"- La morena hizo caso omiso a la petición de su pare y giro sus ojos en señal de desesperación.

"Pa's, ya les dije que no he comprado uno todavía…"- Sus padres se exaltaron nuevamente y miraron enojados hacia la cámara del computador por donde estaban realizando una video llamada.

"!Pero Rachel, tu teléfono se daño hace dos semanas! ¿Que esperas para comprar uno nuevo? … Esas eran las condiciones para dejarte en New York durantes estos dos meses de vacaciones, si no Hiram y yo agarraremos nuestras maletas e iremos a buscarte"- Los hombres le advirtieron a su adorada hija por ultima vez y esta finalmente asintió con un suspiro de derrota.

"Esta bien… Comprare el celular, ahora debo irme, los quiero"- Rachel lanzo un beso a la cámara antes de finalizar la vídeo llamada y levantarse de la cama emocionada.

Ya había pasado un semestre desde que Rachel entro a la universidad, la tan deseada NYADA y debía aceptar que las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo planeado. Le planteo a sus padres la idea de pasar las únicas vacaciones (además de las festividades) que le daban durante el año allí en New York, pero solo fue una trampa para ir a visitar a sus padres de sorpresa. Sin embargo, tuvo que pelear con sus padres para que aceptaran la idea de no verla hasta navidad con la excusa de que debía independizarse. Rachel tenia las cosas perfectamente planeadas, al otro di a partía su vuelo hacia Lima y se quedaría acompañando a sus padres, quizás visitando algún otro lugar en esos viajes de carretera que solían hacer la familia Berry. Pensó en darle una llamada a su mejor amiga para pedirle ayuda con las ultimas maletas, pero después recordó el accidente que tuvo con su celular y un estúpido café así que no le quedo otra opción que terminar de empacar al otro día cuando su amiga volviera de sus salidas nocturnas.

La chica agarro su computadora portátil y camino hasta la cocina, se sentó en un mesón para luego abrir sesión en el chat.

**Barbra ha iniciado sesión.**

**St Jackass dice:** Mi estrella dorada, ¿Como estas?

**Barbra dice:** Jay-Jay

**Barbra dice:** Emocionada por llegar mañana.

**Barbra dice:** Por cierto, tu nick es tan tú.

**St Jackass dice:** Ya se que te mueres por verme.

**St Jackass dice:** Lo se, cariño, lo se.

**Barbra dice:** Ni en tus sueños, Jessie J.

**St Jackass dice:** Tengo que aceptar que tu broma me hizo reír y a Blaine también.

**Barbra dice:** Oh, así que están juntos?

**Barbra dice:** Hola Blainey

**St Jackass dice**: Blaine dice hola.

**Barbra dice:** Vi sus fotos en el Facebook, son tan adorables juntos.

**St Jackass dice:** Ya lo sabemos pero gracias.

**St Jackass dice:** De hecho tenemos la pareja perfecta para ti.

**Barbra dice:** No otra vez, Jay.

**St Jackass dice:** Tranquila, ya se que tu felicidad esta en las mujeres.

**Barbra dice:** Gracias a dios, pensé que se te había muerto la ultima neurona que te quedaba debajo de toda esa gelatina.

**St Jackass dice:** Eres tan dulce.

**Barbra dice:** Lo se, así me quieres.

**St Jackass dice:** No, pero en serio, tengo la chica perfecta para ti. Te encantara, es tan… yo.

**Barbra dice:** Tan tu?

**St Jackass dice:** Si, tan… cual es la palabra…

**St Jackass dice: **Ah si, sexy.

**Barbra dice:** Tu pelo de goma no es nada sexy.

**St Jackass dice:** Blaine no esta de acuerdo con tu teoría, sin embargo, no debes preocuparte porque Quinn no tiene pelo de goma.

**Barbra dice:** Quinn… Mira Jay, agradezco tu interés en conseguirme a alguien pero dile a la tal Quinn que no estoy interesada ni llegare a estarlo.

**St Jackass dice:** Veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando la conozcas.

**Barbra dice:** No cambio de opinión.

**St Jackass dice:** Segura?

**St Jackass dice:** Muy.

**St Jackass dice:** Ya veremos Rae.

**St Jackass ha cerrado sesión.**

Rachel dejo salir un suspiro frustrado y dejo la laptop sobre el mesón libre. Se bajo de un salto sintiéndose un poco molesta, apreciaba mucho la intención de su mejor amigo pero no tenia ganas de salir con ninguna chica y menos con alguien que no conocía. Además, era una Berry, y sus padres en poco tiempo habían alcanzado el éxito en los negocios musicales y tenían mas dinero de lo que pensaron que llegarían a tener. Estaba preocupada por el interés que pudiera llegar a tener la gente en ella solo por el estatus de su familia. Decidió irse a dormir de una vez por toda y dejar esos pensamientos extraños a un lado, así que se encamino hacia la habitación y se metió entre las sabanas. Puso la alarma a las 5 de la madrugada, para tener tiempo de terminar de empacar y se acurruco entre las almohadas antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>"Mueve tu trasero fuera de esa cama, Berry"- Lo único que sentía la morena era a alguien saltando sobre ella mientras sonaba la alarma a lo lejos en su mente, sacándola del profundo sueño.<p>

"¡Demonios Satanas!"- Rachel hizo un movimiento de rotación brusco para lanzar a su amiga al piso quien termino sobandose el trasero.

"Cierra lo boca y levántate Rupaul, perderás el maldito avión"- La latina se subió sobre la pequeña chica pero esta vez removiéndole la sabana que la cubría.

"Como vuelvas a llamarme así te quedas sin dientes"- Solo podía verse la mirada amenazadora de Rachel que provoco una carcajada en la latina que acerco traviesamente.

"Rupaul! ¿Qué vas a hacer, Berry? ¿Besarme como aquella noche?"- Comento Santana con una voz provocativa hasta que sintió como una almohada la noqueaba sobre la cama.

"Nop, eso iba hacer… muy tarde"- Rachel la miro orgullosamente y se levanto, empezando a empacar sus cosas restantes mientras observaba a la otra maldecir en voz baja, era pequeña pero peligrosa.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que las dos muchachas empacaron las últimas cosas de Rachel y esta se ducho para después alistarse. Santanta se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto y ella acepto, esa opción era mejor a tomar un taxi. Fueron hasta el auto negro de la latina y emprendieron camino hasta el aeropuerto, en aproximadamente media hora estaban estacionando frente a la entrada principal.

"Ayúdame con esto Santana, demonios!"- Rachel no paraba de quejarse mientras arrastraba sus cuatro maletas mas el bolso de mano por el piso del lugar, la otra solo aprovechaba la situación para burlarse y grabar todo con su celular.

"Ohhh, voy a hacerme tan millonaria con este video"- A los segundos el celular de la latina estaba volando del repentino golpe de la morena. "Que demon- Berry"

La pequeña chica le sonrío hipócritamente a la otra quien finalmente decidió ayudarla con el equipaje, después con el boleto y por ultimo la dejo en el avión luego de abrazarla forzadamente al momento de despedirla. Las dos se apreciaban mucho, mas de lo que parecía, simplemente la personalidad de las dos tenia como consecuencias gritos e insultos. A pesar de esto, Rachel tenía muy en claro que extrañaría a su compañera en esos dos meses que estarían alejadas, eran amigas y se apoyaban antes que todo lo demás.

A chica busco el asiento señalado en su boleto, se acomodo y al estar lista le dio un vistazo al avión. Por suerte estaba en primera clase y los asientos eran extremadamente cómodos como para tomar una siesta. Se puso los audífonos que estaban conectados a su Ipod donde escuchaba sus canciones favoritas y le dio a reproducir aleatoriamente. Mientras tarareaba al ritmo de la canción lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se paso el tiempo y el avión había aterrizado en Lima.

"Señorita, señorita…"- Se escuchaba una voz a lo profundo del sueño, Rachel se removió en el asiento y abrió sus ojos levemente.

"Ah?"- Susurro entre dormida y bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos con pereza.

"El avión ha aterrizado, ya puede retirarse"- Al escuchar esto la chica se paro inmediatamente y agarro su equipaje de mano, luego se dirigió a la salida con un desespero que casi tumba a la gente a su paso "Disculpen, permiso…

La morena dejo el túnel intermedio que la llevaba al aeropuerto, recogió sus cuatro maletas con las cuales batallo por unos buenos diez minutos y al final logro llegar a la sala de espera donde se suponía que debía estar su amigo. Dejo las maletas sobre el piso y al recordar que no tenía celular se acerco a un teléfono público que había allí. Marco el número de Jesse para esperar que contestara. Después de un rato cerro el teléfono al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna y movió su equipaje hasta la salida, decidió esperar por algunos minutos pero nada ocurría. Por fin volvió para intentar llamar otra vez y por fin logro comunicarse;

"¿Hola?"

"Jay, estoy esperando por ti en el aeropuerto"

"No podré ir a buscarte Rae, te explico en tu casa, estaré allí en un par de horas. Te quiero"

Sus ojos se expandieron con incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras y cuando iba a pronunciar algo la llamada se corto, pensó en llamar a sus padres pero todavía quería mantener la sorpresa así que busco un taxi en las afueras. Se subió al taxi, por suerte el conductor era bastante agradable y al reconocerla, o a su apellido, se ofreció a ayudarla con las maletas. La morena le dio la dirección agradecida y paso todo el recorrido pensando en que podría estar pasando con Jesse para que la dejara plantada, tenia que ser algo serio ya que el chico era su mejor amigo desde la infancia y obviamente deseaba verla, así que se preocupo un poco. La idea de enviarle un mensaje paso por su mente pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, subió la cabeza y vio por la ventana como el vehiculo estacionaba al frente de su casa.

"Ya llegamos, Srta. Berry"- Le informo al taxista que no perdió tiempo en bajarse para abrirle la puerta como a una dama.

"Gracias, aquí tiene…"- Rachel saco un billete de 20 dólares y se lo dio al muchacho quien le sonrío antes de bajar todas sus maletas y dejarlas al pie de la puerta principal.

Camino hasta la puerta con emoción y toco el timbre, espero un rato a que sus padres abrieran la puerta pero nadie salio. Decidió tocar otras dos veces y esta vez mientras observaba al taxi alejarse de su casa. Espero unos segundos y nada. Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado y saco la llave que estaba dentro del matero, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera para intentar entrar y después de un par de intentos la abrió.

Entro a la casa y dejo la llave sobre la mesa, miro a los lados para asegurarse de que sus padres no estuvieran. Camino hasta la cocina y reviso dentro de los gabinetes donde estaban los vasos, luego saco uno con cuidado de no romperlo. Lo puso sobre el mesón y cuando iba a abrir la llave del fregadero sintió como un cuerpo se pegaba contra el suyo, acorralándola contra el mesón, mientras unas manos se posaban en su cintura y una respiración chocaba en su cuello. Rachel era astuta pero a pesar de esto no pudo evitar perder la calma, sus músculos se tensaron y su mano apretó el vaso de vidrio más fuerte de lo normal. Podía ser un ladrón o un violador, rogaba que no fuera la última opción pero al escuchar una voz ronca proveniente de aquel extraño una de sus cejas se arqueo. Llevo sus manos hasta las de su atacante y las removió de su cintura, todavía con miedo a voltearse.

"¿Quién eres y que quieres?"- Pregunto la morena con una voz firme, intentando defenderse por si misma en caso de que quisieran hacerle daño, pero ese no era el caso. Al parecer la otra persona tenia otras intenciones y volvió a pegarse a ella, ahora mordiendo levemente el expuesto cuello de la chica lo cual provoco que soltara un pequeño gemido.

"Averígualo"- Susurro el extraño, o mejor dicho por el tono de voz, extraña.

La morena no dudo en girarse al saber que era una chica, las cosas eran distintas de esa manera. Lo primero que logro ver fue una perfecta y delicada cara, ojos verdes y una cabellera rubia corta. Sus ojos escanearon aquella chica que llevaba un adorable vestido, se sorprendió por el contraste de la actitud y el físico, esperaba algo más… peligroso.

"¿Qué haces en mi casa?"- La diva conecto su mirada con los ojos verdes que la miraban expectativamente, transmitiéndole una mirada coqueta al mismo tiempo.

"Tu casa… Mm, tu debes ser Rachel"- Respondió la rubia con picardía mientras la otra levantaba una ceja.

"Mhm, y me gustaría saber quien eres tu y que haces aquí"- Rachel le dio un leve empujón, logrando escapar de su agarre y caminando hasta la nevera para sacar un refresco.

"Soy Quinn… Lucy Quinn Fabray"- La chica de pelo corto se giro para apoyarse en un mesón y observar a la otra chica, regalándole una sonrisa sexy,

Y repentinamente un bombillo se encendió en la cabeza de Rachel. Quinn, la tal Quinn de la que Jesse le había hablado.

"La amiga de Jesse? … Oh dios, voy a matarlo por dejarte entrar, sabia que planeaba algo"- La morena cerro la puerta del refrigerador y al voltearse se encontró con la rubia, que estaba a centímetros de ella y la acorralaba nuevamente, contra la nevera esta vez.

"No tengo idea de que hablas pero tus padres me dejaron a cargo de la casa mientras están en Hawaii, en su quinta luna de miel por dos meses… Así que no deberías estar aquí, hermosa"- Quinn hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra además de que la susurro cerca de los labios de la otra muchacha.

"Yo estoy donde quiera estar, cariño"- Respondió la morena con sarcasmo mientras bajaba su dedo índice por el pecho de la rubia seductoramente solo para después alejarla otra vez.

"¿Entonces que haces aquí y no en mi cama?"- Susurro la rubia contra la mejilla de la otra y sonrío orgullosamente.

"No duermo con animales, lo siento…"- Acerco sus labios peligrosamente a los de Quinn y la separo bruscamente para intentar irse a la sala pero los brazos de la rubia rodearon su cintura y la detuvieron.

"De este león no te escapas, Rachel"- Rachel intento zafarse de sus brazos pero era demasiado fuerte.

"¿León? No me hagas reír, querrás decir gatito"- La rubia soltó una carcajada y la giro para quedar cara a cara.

"El gatito rasguña más fuerte"- Le guiño el ojo y la morena se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el juego empezaba a gustarle.

"Basta, ahora que yo estoy presente ya no tienes que quedarte a cuidar la casa… Puedes irte, Lynn o Quinn, como te llames"- Rachel se dirigió hasta la puerta principal y la abrió para buscar sus maletas que había olvidado.

"No te libraras de mi, el Sr. Berry me dejo a cargo todo el mes hasta que vuelvan, no dejare a una niñita malcriada como tu aquí sola"- La rubia llevo las maletas dentro de la casa al ver a la chica luchando con el peso.

"Al parecer te gusta tener niñitas malcriadas en tu cama, o eso dijiste"- La diva se encogió de hombros y la miro triunfalmente mientras la otra cerraba la puerta.

Quinn se acerco lentamente a la otra, obligándola a retroceder hasta quedar pegada a la baranda de las escaleras.

"Te equivocas, no me gusta, me encanta… Especialmente tu, Rachel Berry… Te conozco mas de lo que piensas y créeme, no me doy por vencida hasta conseguir lo que quiero y en ese momento eso, eres tu"- El cuerpo de la morena se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras en susurros, y se podía decir que por el tono de voz de la rubia estaba muy decidida a conseguirla.

"Buena suerte con eso…"- Respondió Rachel con indiferencia antes de escaparse de sus brazos y subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso? Oh mi dios…_

La morena tomo aire en un intento de mantener la calma pero fue en vano, así que se fue a sentar en su cama y encendió el televisor a ver si eso servia de algo. Se recostó en la cama y pensó en como iba a manejarse por un mes, sabia que en algún momento no iba a aguantar mas y terminaría cayendo en la rubia si esta seguía insistiendo se esa manera. Rachel era muy inteligente y podía contenerse, pero tenía que aceptar que su forma de ser era extremadamente sexy, y ni hablar de su físico. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y una cabeza se asomo para ver si estaba ocupada.

"Jay! Gracias a dios que llegaste, donde te metiste?"- La chica se levanto y corrió hasta el muchacho para saltarle encima en un abrazo.

"Estrellita dorada, discúlpame… Blaine tuvo un altercado con uno de los Warblers y fui a ayudarlo pero ya estoy aquí"- Jesse atrapo a la morena y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego puso sus manos en su cintura para sostenerla.

"Oh, Blaine esta bien?"- Pregunto la chica preocupada y el muchacho asintió para después llevarla a la cama.

"Si… ahora cuéntame que ha pasado"- Los dos se sentaron en la cama y Rachel se sentó abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla en su rodilla.

"Quinn Fabray es lo que ha pasado"- La morena se cubrió la cara y gruño con molestia.

"¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Dónde la has conocido?"- El levanto una ceja y la chico lo miro confundida.

"¿No la viste abajo? Mis padres están de luna de miel y la dejaron cuidando la casa… Es decir, ahora mis vacaciones están arruinadas y tendré que pasarlas con ese animal o lo que sea que esta allí abajo"- Jesse expandió sus ojos y trago con dificultad, luego acaricio la espalda de su amiga delicadamente.

"Um, entre por la puerta trasera ya que estaba abierta… Pero te deseo suerte con eso, Rae"- La chica lo vio con una mirada fulminante y el solo se encogió de hombros "Solo digo que es peligrosa, solo eso…"

"¿Cómo que peligrosa?"- Pregunto ella con los nervios de punta y Jesse rió levemente.

"Mujeriega, Irresistible… Y ustedes dos en una casa, juntas, solas, por dos mese? Digo, hasta yo tuviera miedo"- La chica le pego un golpe en el brazo mientras el otro reía.

"No voy a dejar que se meta en mi cabeza, eso si te lo aseguro"- Jesse rió aun mas que antes y la morena lo miro indignada "Jaaay!"

"Ya, ya… Es que nadie se resiste, solo te deseo suerte y te llamo después, debo irme"- El muchacho la abrazo antes de irse del cuarto y dejar a una Rachel aterrada.

Inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y fue hasta el baño, se lavo la cara y antes de abrir los ojos se afirmó a si misma "Rachel Berry va a ser ese nadie que se resista a Quinn Fabray". Al secarse la cara y abrir los ojos pego un pequeño salto al ver el reflejo de la rubia en el espejo, sonriendo presumidamente y mirando fijamente.

"Buena suerte con eso"- Dijo Quinn con arrogancia.


	2. Capitulo 2, Ya estoy aquí

Primero que todo, Hola a mis lectores o lectorassss, whatever. Gracias por leer, es mi primera historia así que tengan piedad de mí que apenas estoy aprendiendo a utilizar este sitio. Subiré capítulos cuando pueda y los tenga listos. De verdad me alegro muchísimo de que les este gustando la historia y sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo que Quinn esta violable con esa actitud de badass 1313. Y tranquilas que esta Rachel no va a caer tan rápido en sus brazos, pero no significa que no esté a punto, ella tampoco es de piedra lol. Besos y abrazos para todos/as, y lo más importante;

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Para la próxima toca la puerta, pudiste haberme visto desnuda"- Dijo Rachel mientras buscaba una toalla para secarse la cara.<p>

"Esa era la intención"- Quinn se apoya en el lavamanos y no despega sus ojos del trasero de la morena.

"¿Disimula o también quieres que traiga una cubeta para la baba?"- La rubia suelta una risita mientras agarra a la otra por la cintura.

"Me conformo contigo, no hace falta la cubeta"- Responde Quinn con facilidad y Rachel remueve el brazo de su cintura.

"Confórmate con nada porque a mí no me consigues"- La morena gira sus ojos y se intenta ir pero una mano sobre su brazo la detiene.

Quinn se acerca peligrosamente a ella, solo para susurrar en su oído. "No te he conseguido, todavía"

"Ni ahora, ni nunca"- Dice Rachel mientras se sacude del agarre de la rubia y se va del baño.

No había pasado ni una hora en su casa y ya estaba estresada. Esta situación era extremadamente frustrante para ella, no quería tener que aguantar a esa chica y sus coqueteos. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto al ver a la rubia saliendo del baño con esa sonrisa arrogante que no terminaba de definir como molesta o sexy.

"Vete, voy a bañarme y dormiré temprano"- Exigió la morena y le dio un empujón a Quinn antes de que se acercara más de lo que debía.

"Pero hermosa, déjame dormir contigo… Y si llega un violador a la casa?"- Dijo Quinn con voz inocente lo cual hizo reír sarcásticamente a la otra.

"No importaría ya que estoy hablando con una…"- La ceja de la rubia se levanto de una manera sexy y se acerco a la otra nuevamente.

"¿Pero no deja de ser violación cuando la persona lo disfruta?"- Pregunta Quinn todavía utilizando ese tono de falsa inocencia.

"Fuera de mi cuarto, ahora"- Rachel termino alterándose y sacando a la chica de su cuarto quien solo reía.

"Dulces sueños, mi vida"- Le dijo sensualmente solo para conseguir que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

_Cuan sexy, Rachel, cuan sexy._

Quinn no pensaba darse por vencida tan fácil, estaba decidida a conseguir a la morena. Se salió de la casa y camino hasta la parte izquierda del jardín, por donde quedaba la ventana del cuarto de Rachel. La rubia busco una forma de subir hasta la ventana que estaba en el segundo piso, miro a su alrededor y vio un árbol que podría servirle de mucha ayuda. Con cuidado de no caerse comenzó a escalar el tronco del árbol para llegar a una de las ramas que daban a la ventana. Para su suerte la ventana estaba abierta y pego un salto para entrar, termino tirada en el piso de la habitación con un pedazo de rama en el pelo.

"Maldición…."- Se quito la rama y se arreglo el pelo levemente, luego dio unos pasos para llegar a la puerta del baño donde estaba Rachel.

Se podía escuchar el agua de la regadera corriendo y Quinn se mordió el labio, no sabía concretamente cuáles eran sus planes pero abrió la puerta del baño suavemente. Vio que la chica estaba dentro de la ducha y no podía ver que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entro en el baño para luego cerrar la puerta con cuidado y esconderse detrás de la cesta de ropa sucia. Espero algunos minutos hasta que la muchacha terminara su ducha aunque tomo más tiempo del usual, se salió y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla blanca. La rubia se asomo un poco para verla en toalla pero al ver que la chica se giro ella se escondió nuevamente.

Rachel se paro frente al espejo y se hizo un nudo en la toalla para evitar que se le cayera, luego se aplico una crema en los brazos y sacudió la cabeza provocando que su pelo quedara todo desordenado.

"Uff… quien me manda a mí a entrar aquí"- Se dijo Quinn a sí misma y entrecerró los ojos para lograr ver más de las piernas de la morena.

La rubia se fue gateando por detrás de la chica hasta quedar justo atrás de ella, se levanto y la abrazo por atrás haciendo que la otra pegara un grito desgarrador y le diera un codazo por motivo de defensa propia.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Estás enferma mentalmente o qué?"- Le lanzo una de las camisas suyas que estaban sobre la cesta pero Quinn la agarro en el aire y la olio.

"Huele rico, como tú"- Piropeo la rubia y se acerco con una mirada provocativa pero la otra retrocedió hasta que quedo contra el lavamanos.

"Sal del baño, ya mismo"- Le señalo la puerta pero Quinn no hizo caso a lo que le decía y pego su cuerpo contra el de ella, aunque esta se resistiera.

"Shh, tranquila…"- Susurro contra su mejilla y con una de sus manos soltó el nudo que sostenía la toalla alrededor del cuerpo de Rachel, la toalla cayó al piso dejando a la chica completamente desnuda, Quinn no perdió tiempo en echar un vistazo. "Lindo cuerpo"

Rachel estaba tan sorprendida que quedo paralizada y no reacciono hasta verse desnuda, lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue darle a la rubia una fuerte cachetada que en vez de provocarle dolor la hizo reír orgullosamente y luego recogió la toalla del piso para cubrirse.

"¿Qué es lo que te da risa?"- Pregunto la morena intentando alejarla de su cuerpo.

"Lo que me da risa es que tendré ese cuerpo para mi sola en un par de días así que tu sigue aplicándote loción en esas piernas que si funciona, te veo luego hermosa"- Le guiño el ojo dejando a la otra con la boca abierta y perpleja por su actitud después de retirarse del baño y de la habitación.

Quinn decidió dejar de molestar con lo mismo al menos por esa noche, ya había visto suficiente asi que se fue al cuarto de invitados donde le indicaron que debía dormir. Al llegar termino de desempacar su ropa, luego se cambio a unos shorts y una camisa tiros. Se abalanzo en la cama con intenciones de relajarse un rato pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

"Hola, ¿Con quién hablo?"- Atendió la rubia con el ceño fruncido al ver la hora en el reloj de mesa, 9:30pm.

"¡Quinn! Querida, soy yo, Hiram!"- Escucho la voz a través del teléfono y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

"¡Sr. Berry! Un gusto hablar con usted, ¿Cómo llegaron a Hawaii?"- Pregunto con la voz más dulce que pudo utilizar.

"Ay querida, ya te dije que me llamaras Hiram, me haces sentir viejo… Y llegamos bien, esto es perfecto"- La voz de Hiram estaba llena de emoción y podían escucharse algunos 'Aloha' en el fondo de la llamada.

"Aw, me alegro tanto Sr. Be- digo, Hiram… De hecho paso algo por aquí, pero no queremos preocuparlo"- Respondió Quinn dulcemente acompañado de un suspiro.

"¿No queremos? ¿Tú y quien más? … Espera un minuto, Quinn… Leroy, Leroy! Trae la piña colada"- La rubia se mordió el labio para sostener unas risitas.

"Yo y Rachel, señor… Su hija llego de sorpresa a visitarlos pero no quiere que se devuelvan, al parecer la están pasando de maravilla y nosotras también"- Mintió la chica y se preocupo al escuchar un pequeño grito por el teléfono.

"¿Que qué? ¿Rachel esta allí? Pónmela al teléfono, debo hablar con ella"- Grito Leroy que le había arrebatado el teléfono a su esposo, la rubia solo rio.

"Está durmiendo, es que hicimos tanto hoy…" – Escucho como uno de los hombres se aclaraba la garganta al doble sentido de la frase e intento arreglarlo de inmediato. "Películas, Desempacar, Cocinar, Juego de baile, ya saben"

"Leroy, ¡Dame eso! Oh, hola Quinn, soy Hiram de nuevo… Entonces, ¿Rachel está bien?"- Pregunto preocupado lo cual provoco que Quinn sonriera de lado al pensar en la morena.

"Si señor, está durmiendo como el ángel que es…"- Escucho un Aw proveniente de Hiram y sonrió orgullosamente por su capacidad para empalagar.

"Entonces que no se hable más, mándale muchos besos y Quinn… Por favor, cuídala, es todo lo que tenemos"- La rubia asintió por inercia mientras se levantaba a mirar fuera de la ventana al escuchar un trueno.

"No se preocupen, ya saben que la cuidare como si fuera mi hermanita! Diviértanse, nos vemos"- Quinn colgó después de escuchar unos Aloha y terminar riendo.

Dejo caer su celular sobre la cama y se fijo en el clima lluvioso, gruño por lo bajo al ver la tormenta que se aproximaba y que ya comenzaba a formarse. No le prestó mucha atención porque era época lluviosa en Lima así que se metió entre las sabanas e intento dormir pero término dando vueltas en la cama durante dos horas por culpa de los relámpagos y truenos. Empezaba a preocuparse por los estruendos, se levanto para salir del cuarto y chequear que todo estuviera en orden, ese era su trabajo después de todo. Camino por el pasillo mientras pasaba una mano por su desordenado pelo corto y se pego a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel a ver si escuchaba algo, pero como tenia paredes anti ruido por su afición al canto opto por tocar la puerta.

"Rachel… ¿Te encuentras bien?"- La rubia no obtuvo respuesta y entreabrió la puerta para echar un vistazo. Vio una sombra en la cama entre la oscuridad, se acerco para ver mas pero solo escuchaba unos sollozos. "¿Rachel?"

Quinn pudo percibir la imagen de Rachel acurrucada en la cama con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se subió a la cama con cuidado de no aplastar a la chica y levanto su cara para ver que había pasado.

"¿Qué pasa? Dime, estoy aquí… Tranquila"- Enredo sus brazos alrededor de la morena para intentar calmarla.

"Le t-tengo miedo a las tormentas…"- Rachel cubrió su cara para que no la viera hinchada pero la rubia levanto su cara y acaricio su mejilla.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?"- Pregunto Quinn atentamente, parecía realmente preocupada por primera vez.

"No te quería cerca"- La morena no paraba de sollozar y Quinn se sintió mal porque no quería verla así, la ayudo a que se recostara bien en la cama para después acostarse a su lado, rodear su cintura y abrazarla fuertemente.

En otro momento Rachel la hubiera golpeado por abrazarla de esa manera, pero estaba tan aterrada que no le importaba que fuera la rubia que llevaba molestándola todo el día quien intentara calmarle los nervios.

"Ya estoy aquí, nada te pasara…"- Susurro Quinn y acerco su cara al cuello de la otra, percibiendo su olor a vainilla.

_Demonios, me lo pones tan difícil._

"Gr-gracias…"- Rachel se relajo entre los brazos de la rubia y cerró los ojos, al sentir la respiración en su cuello no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Quinn parecía acercarse cada vez más a la morena, su frente pegado a la parte trasera de la chica, respirando contra su cuello, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta que repentinamente hubo un horrible estruendo en las afueras, acompañado de un trueno y la electricidad se fue.

"No puede ser"- Quinn se levanta rápidamente de la cama al ver como la otra lloraba aun más fuerte. "No no, no llores, por favor…"

"Qu-Quinn, tengo m-miedo"- Rachel se aferro a la almohada como si fuera su única salvación pero la rubia la obligo a levantarse mientras la cubría con una sabana.

"Vamos abajo a buscar unas velas, tranquila… Estas segura conmigo"- Las dos salieron de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse con algo, Quinn ayudo a Rachel a bajar por las escaleras ya que la única iluminación que tenían era la luz de los relámpagos que se veían a través de las ventanas.

Al llegar abajo, Quinn fue directamente a la cocina con la chica y busco en los gabinetes a ver si encontraba algunas velas y un encendedor. Rachel podía observar los relámpagos a través de la ventana que se encontraba en la cocina, lo cual la aterro más de lo que pensó. Sin pensarlo le agarro la mano a la rubia para acercarla y pudo ver como se dibujaba una adorable sonrisa en su cara.

"Quinn, vamos a otro lado… N-no me gusta esa ventana"- La cara de Rachel era todo un drama pero a la vez era tierna, cosa que estaba volviendo loca a Quinn.

"Ya encontré las velas, ven"- Sin soltarse las manos, las chicas caminaron hasta la sala en donde Quinn se aseguro que no hubiera ventanas y tomaron asiento en el sofá.

"Enciéndelas"- Dijo Rachel mientras ponía las velas sobre la mesa y miraba a la rubia.

Quinn las encendió de inmediato provocando una sensación de alivio en la otra quien suspiro con más calma. Las dos se relajaron en el sofá por un par de minutos sin decir nada, solo permitiendo que sus miradas se encontraran de vez en cuando. Otro terrible estruendo y una ráfaga de viento helado que apago las velas las saco de su burbuja. La morena pego un pequeño grito ahogado y volvió a sollozar con temor pero Quinn no perdió tiempo en levantarse para encender las velas nuevamente.

"Rach, Rachel… Cálmate, ¿Si?"- Por más que la rubia intentara calmarla era imposible, así que pensó en otras opciones que quizás la ayudarían. "Espera espera, tu padre me dijo que te gusta… Mm, te gusta… ¡Cantar! Si, ¿Te gusta cantar?"

Rachel la miro extrañada y desorientada por la pregunta pero asintió con la cabeza. "Si… p-pero que tiene eso que ver?"

La rubia no espero más y subió las escaleras desesperadamente, dejando a Rachel sola y aterrada en el sofá. En menos de dos minutos ya había vuelto con una guitarra en sus manos y había tomado asiento donde estaba antes.

"Canta conmigo, Rach"- Dijo Quinn con suavidad pero la otra se negó.

"No… Quinn, tengo miedo y no quiero cantar"- La rubia no acepto un no por respuesta y comenzó a tocar y cantar una melodía que Rachel reconoció de inmediato.

Quinn:

_**You've been on my mind,**_

_**I grow fonder every day,**_

_**Lose myself in time,**_

_**Just thinking of your face,**_

_**God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,**_

_**You're the only one that I want.**_

Quinn cantaba en susurros intentando animar a la morena para que la acompañara a cantar pero esta solo la miraba atónita por la hermosa voz que tenia. Rachel se unió para cantar la próxima parte y el coro junto a la rubia, las dos se miraban profundamente como si la letra significara más de lo que debía.

Quinn y Rachel:

_**I don't know why I'm scared,**_

_**I've been here before,**_

_**Every feeling, every word,**_

_**I've imagined it al.**_

Quinn:

_**You'll never know if you never try,**_

_**To forget your past and simply be mine,**_

Quinn y Rachel:

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,**_

_**Promise I'm worth it,**_

_**To hold in your arms,**_

_**So come on and give me a chance,**_

_**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**_

_**Until the end starts.**_

Quinn paro de tocar la guitarra para esta parte de la canción dándola por terminada, Rachel pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se volvían cada vez más suaves, cambiando de color a un verde más claro debido al reflejo de la luz de las velas. La rubia se acerco lentamente a Rachel, le acaricio la mejilla con una de sus manos y sus labios parecían estar a punto de tocarse pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando la electricidad volvió y todo se encendió, incluyendo la chimenea que estaba prácticamente en frente suyo.

Esto fue lo que hizo que Rachel reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, puso una mano en el pecho de Quinn para alejarla y luego levantarse un poco alterada.

"No lo puedo creer… No debería estar aquí contigo, seguro y esto era un plan tuyo para seducirme"- La morena agarro su sabana mientras miraba a Quinn con rabia.

"Claro Rachel, yo he comenzado la tormenta y he cortado la electricidad"- Quinn rodo los ojos y se levanto para detener a la chica. "Esto es absurdo, no te vayas"

"Lo único absurdo aquí eres tu… Me largo a dormir"- Rachel no dijo más y se fue a subir las escaleras.

"Me siento usada"- Grito la rubia divertidamente para que la escuchara la otra quien rodo los ojos.

"Lo mismo digo"- Respondió Rachel antes de tirar la puerta de su habitación con fuerza para encerrarse.

"Pft… Genial, que suerte la mía"- Dijo Quinn con sarcasmo para sí misma, luego apago todo y se fue a su cuarto para intentar dormir.


	3. Capitulo 3, Tan Lejos Pero Tan Cerca

Quinn se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ella y Rachel. Revisó la hora en el reloj de pared, nueve en punto. Se había despertado temprano aunque paso una mala noche debido a la tormenta, pero quería arreglar las cosas con Rachel ya que no le gusto como terminaron. No le convenía estar de malas con la chica, ya tenía en claro que era distinta a las otras con las que había estado, y no estaba segura si eso era algo que le gustaba o le aterraba. Le preparo un desayuno vegano, especialmente para ella y sirvió un jugo de naranja que también había preparado en el colador. Termino de servir la comida en los platos y para su suerte escucho como alguien se acercaba a la cocina.

"Buenos días linda, el desayuno está servido"- Dijo Quinn al ver a la morena entrar ignorando su presencia.

La rubia solo puso los platos en la mesa junto con los dos vasos llenos de jugo y busco unas servilletas en uno de los gabinetes mientras Rachel agarraba una manzana de la cesta de frutas y buscaba un vaso de agua.

"¿No piensas desayunar?"- Pregunto y se acerco a la morena.

"No tengo hambre"- Respondió secamente antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

"¿No tienes hambre pero te comes esto?"- La rubia le quito la manzana de las manos y la puso en el mesón, se estaba empezando a molestar por su actitud.

"Sí, quiero una manzana pero no quiero desayunar, no estoy obligada a comer"- Rachel agarra la manzana nuevamente y la muerde mientras mira a la otra chica.

"Pero al parecer si estas obligada a actuar como la malcriada que eres"- Susurro Quinn con ironía.

"Y al parecer tu estas obligada a actuar como la ridícula, y además pasada, que eres"- Antes de que Rachel pudiera irse de la cocina la rubia la agarro por la cintura, girándola para quedar a centímetros de distancia.

"No, a lo que estoy obligada es a no separarme de ti"- Quinn intento cerrar el espacio que había entre sus labios pero la chica la separo bruscamente mientras caminaba hacia atrás buscando escapar hasta quedar pegada a la mesa.

La rubia se acerco y Rachel llevo una de sus manos a su brazo para alejarla y con su otra mano agarro una tortilla del plato que se encontraba en la mesa para luego pegárselo en la cara. Quinn se separo al instante, quedando totalmente sorprendida. Debido a las acciones de la morena pensó que estaban en plan de juego así que agarro un vaso lleno de jugo y se lo derramo encima a la otra que quedo paralizada.

"Dos pueden jugar este juego"- Dijo Quinn con arrogancia ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de la pequeña chica.

"Vete al demonio"- Rachel le pego una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Quinn llevo su mano hasta su mejilla y se quejo por el impacto o el dolor que la invadió en ese momento, no pudo articular ni una palabra, solo miro a la chica con confusión.

"Para la próxima pide las instrucciones antes de jugar, yo gano"- Rachel se retira de la cocina para irse a dar un baño por el jugo que tenia encima.

En ese mismo instante Quinn se sintió un poco mal porque se propaso con la broma del jugo, mas no se arrepentía por intentar besarla. Aunque quería disculparse solo para continuar con sus intentos de seducción sabía que era imposible porque en aquel momento Rachel estaba histérica y no escucharía ni una palabra antes de sacarla a la fuerza de su habitación. Prefirió esperar y se fue a desayunar en su cuarto, termino de hacer los quehaceres (lavar los platos, sacar la basura, arreglar la habitación, tomar una ducha) y finalmente uso la computadora un rato. Mientras tanto Rachel practicaba su canto después de haber finalizado su baño, luego bajo a buscar el paquete que había llegado a su casa al escuchar el timbre.

"Por fin…"- Dijo mientras firmaba el papel para recibir el paquete. "Gracias"

Le sonrió al cartero y entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta. Subió las escaleras desesperadamente para entrar en su cuarto pero Quinn estaba en el pasillo.

"¿Que llevas allí?"- Le pregunto la rubia desde su puerta al verla destrozando el paquete.

"Ocúpate de tus cosas, Quinn"- Le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica, yendo dentro de su habitación y azotando la puerta.

Se sentó sobre su cama, logrando abrir el paquete y saco el nuevo celular que había ordenado por internet. Ya estaba desesperada y necesitaba enviar mensajes a sus amigos informándoles de su nuevo celular, era justo y necesario. Actualizó su estado en Facebook con su nuevo numero, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando todos sus amigos le enviaron mensajes para que guardara sus números. Entre tantos mensajes se perdió pero uno en particular la dejo con un nudo en la garganta.

Rachie, The Hunger Games se estrena hoy -J

La morena se sento sobre la cama en shock, amaba el libro de esa pelicula y habia esperado el estreno con ansias solo para después olvidarlo completamente, en su mente Quinn tenia la culpa de esto.

Oh dios, dime que compraste los boletos, dime que si -R

Espero a que Jesse respondiera su mensaje, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y su teléfono vibró, pero era una llamada proveniente del chico en vez de un mensaje. La morena no dudo en contestar la llamada preocupada y puso el altavoz.

"¿Que pasa?"- Pregunta la chica con frustración.

"Tu debias reservar los boletos, Rachel"- Reclamo Jesse por el telefono y sonaba realmente alterado.

"Mierda..."- Suspiro Rachel y se cubrio la boca al darse cuenta de que habia dicho una mala palabra "¿Que me pasa...?"

"Quinn es lo que te pasa, deberias estar mas pendiente de otras cosas ademas de tu novia"- Rachel fruncio el ceño al escuchar esto.

"¿Novia? No me hagas reir... Simplemente lo olvide y los boletos estan agotados, tendremos que ver la pelicula dentro de una semana"

"¡Pero es The Hunger Games!"- Jesse parecia estar a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Que quieres que haga? Yo amo The Hunger Games, tu lo sabes pero no hay boletos..."- Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

"No podemos hacer nada... Le avisare a Blaine"- La llamada fue cortada por Jesse y la chica se dejo caer en la cama despues de soltar el telefono sobre su abdomen.

Ahora estaba mortificada por lo de los boletos y porque ademas su mejor amigo la odiaba por su descuido. Al rato de meditar e intentar buscar una solucion, escucho como la puerta se abria levemente y miro para ver si era quien creia que era.

"No estoy de humor, te lo advierto"- Dijo Rachel de mala gana.

"No vine a pelear... ¿Puedo pasar?"- La rubia entro al ver a la otra asentir y cerro la puerta con cuidado. Quinn se acerco a la cama para sentarse pero por respeto se quedo de pie. La morena se sento para poder verla mejor y prestarle mas atencion a lo que fuera que iba a decir.

"Vine a disculparme, lo que hice en la cocina estuvo bastante mal pero quiero que sepas que no lo hice con mala intencion... De hecho, queria acercarme a ti y pense que el jugar contigo ayudaria a que me tomes confianza... Sin embargo, no estoy justificando mis acciones, solo queria que supieras que me siento mal y quiero arreglarlo"- Explico Quinn con una falsa honestidad que parecia real, escondiendo una sonrisa orgullosa y intento agarrarle la mano a la morena.

Rachel removio la mano con el ceño fruncido, la miro con obstinacion.

"Lo lamento pero me harte de que quieras besarme todo el tiempo!"- Dijo casi en un grito, pero se calmo para no comenzar una pelea.

"Lo se, fue un error y prometo que lo enmendare"- La rubia reviso el bolsillo de sus jeans y le entrego a Rachel cinco boletos "Cuando venia a disculparme te escuche hablando con Jesse, se que quieres ir a esa pelicula asi que te dare los boletos que compre... Que te diviertas"

Rachel agarro los boletos que decian "The Hunger Games" con la fecha de aquel dia y la hora de la primera funcion, 5 pm.

"No... Quinn, no puedo aceptar esto"- La morena queria ir, muchisimo, pero no aceptaria que la otra dejara de ir por su culpa ademas de que le puso la cara de perrito muerto para dar lastima.

"Es mi disculpa, aceptalas y listo"- Quinn quito sus manos al ver que Rachel intentaba devolverle los boletos.

"Pero hay cinco boletos"- Le reclamo aun intentando darle las entradas.

"Pues es para que lleves a tus amigos o amigas"- Dijo Quinn tranquilamente y se encogio de hombros, todavia manteniendo la expresion triste.

"Mira... Aceptare los boletos pero tu asistiras con nosotros, con la condicion de que mantengas la distancia"- Le dijo con seriedad y la sonrisa que aparecio en la cara de la rubia era inigualable.

"Claro, me mantendre alejada de Jesse pero no prometo nada contigo"- Respondio Quinn divertidamente.

"Quinn, hablo en serio"- La morena dejo salir un suspiro frustrado por la actitud de la rubia.

"Yo tambien..."- Quinn se acerco cuidadosamente.

"No pareciera"- Se alejo al ver a la rubia acercándose. "Esta lista a las 4, ire a buscar algo de comer"

Rachel salio de su habitacion buscando escapatoria, llevaba solo tres dias junto a Quinn y estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. La unica razon por la cual no habia llamado a sus padres era porque no queria que se les arruinara el viaje por su culpa, ademas no queria devolverse a New York tampoco. No le quedaba otra opcion que soportar los coqueteos de la rubia hasta que sus padres volvieran, o podia intentar buscar un poco de ayuda...

"Soy una genio"- Se dijo a si misma con emocion y agarro el telefono de la casa, miro a los lados a ver si estaba Quinn cerca para despues escabullirse en el baño.

Marco el numero de Santana y se sento sobre la tapa del sanitario, espero ansiosamente a que le contestara la llamada.

"¿Hola?"- Hablo la latina desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Santana, necesito tu ayuda"- Dijo Rachel rapidamente, intentando hablar bajito para que no la escuchara la rubia.

"¿Rachel? Hola a ti también, ¿Que pasa?"- Le respondio con ironia pero escucho atentamente.

"Perdon, Hola, estoy perdiendo la cabeza... Necesito que mandes a tus amigos de la universidad a amenazar a Quinn para que me deje de acosar"- Susurro en un ruego, le metio el boton a la puerta para evitar.

"Amenazar a Quinn... Seria mucho mas fácil si supiera quien es esa"- La latina rodo los ojos y Rachel suspiro.

"Larga historia, luego te digo pero por favor, ellos saben quien es Quinn Fabray así que diles que la amenazen con cualquier cosa"- La morena escucho unos pasos en las escaleras lo cual la puso nerviosa. "¡Debo irme ahora, por favor hazlo! Adiós"

"...Esta bien, yo me encargo! Me debes una, adiós"- Las dos trancaron la llamada, o mejor dicho las tres.

En el piso de abajo estaba Quinn con el otro teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, girándolo como si fuera un juguete con una sonrisa astuta dibujada en la cara. Lo dejo sobre el sofá al escuchar que la chica estaba bajando las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina. Se quedo sentada en la sala mientras la otra sacaba una caja de cereal, buscaba un tazon y se servia la leche. Dejo la caja sobre el meson, la rubia aparecio por detras.

"Cheerios... Es rico pero mi cereal favorito es el CrunchBerries"- A Rachel se le cae la cuchara dentro del tazon y suelta un gruñido.

"¿Quien te pregunto?"- Respondio secamente antes de sentarse en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

"Solo queria que lo supieras, la informacion te servira en un futuro"- Quinn se sento al frente de la chica con un tazon lleno de leche junto con una caja de CrunchBerries.

"¿No puedes comer en la sala?"- Se levanto para buscar un vaso de agua, claramente incomoda por la presencia de Quinn.

"Es que allá no hay buena vistas"- Le sonrió coquetamente mientras comía su cereal.

"Pues en mi habitación si, así que te dejo con tu buena vista aquí"- Agarro su tazon de cereal y se retiro de la cocina.

Quinn sonrió con arrogancia y se levanto, siguiéndola por la sala con su tazon en mano.

"¿Pretendes seguir persiguiendome por toda la casa o que?"- Rachel se giro para enfrentarla y una de las manos de la rubia se poso en su cintura, acercandola a su cuerpo.

"Al menos hasta que me des lo que quiero"- Le susurro con un tono sexy que envío una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de Rachel.

Las respiraciones de ambas chocaron por la cercanía, la morena trago con dificultad, la rubia quedo paralizada con la mirada de la otra y al escuchar la puerta principal abriéndose, el tazon de Rachel cayo al piso dejando un desastre.

"Raaach-... ¿Interrumpo?"- Pregunto Jesse mientras observaba la incomoda escena.

"No, para nada... Hola Jay"- La morena se puso nerviosa y se le acerco al chico para abrazarlo.

"Hola linda, Hola Quinn"- El chico puso un beso en la frente de la morena, después se separo y saludo a la rubia con la mano cuando esta recogió el tazon del piso. "¿Que paso aquí?"

"¿Que tal, Jesse?"- Pregunto Quinn amistosamente, le sonrió a la chica que buscaba evitar el tema de lo ocurrido segundos atrás. "Oh nada, Rachel tiene manos de mantequilla... Eso es todo"

Jesse dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel sabiendo que había algo mas profundo que un accidente en la caída del tazon. "Si, no fue nada... Cambiando de tema, Quinn nos regalo cinco boletos para ir a ver The Hunger Games hoy a las 5, lo cual significa que tu, Blaine, su y hermana y yo podremos ir al estreno!"

"Junto conmigo"- Aclaro Quinn divertidamente.

"Ah si, con ella..."- Pone una cara de obstinación por un par de segundos "¿Que te parece?"- Rachel salta emocionada y se tranquiliza al ver la sonrisa que se formo en la otra chica.

"¡¿Hablas en serio? Woaah, te amo Quinn, no se si tanto como Rachel pero si que te amo... Gracias"- Le respondió el chico que iba a abrazar a Quinn pero al ver su cara de espanto le dio los cinco.

"Cierra la boca"- Susurro entre dientes la morena y luego sonrió a ambos.

"No hay problema, interesante conversación aquí... ¿No?"- La rubia le dio una mirada de complicidad a Jesse quien le sonrió con un guiño cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rachel.

"Acompañame a buscar algo para limpiar este desastre"- Rachel agarro a su mejor amigo por el brazo y lo llevo a la cocina. "¿Que estas tramando?" Cruzo los brazos dándole una mirada intimidante.

"¿De que hablas?"- Pregunto Jesse haciéndose el inocente, sus habilidades de actor eran impecables.

"Vi esas miraditas entre Quinn y tu"- Le dijo con obviedad pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

"No se de que me hablas y pienso que en vez de sacar conclusiones totalmente erróneas deberías ir a vestirte y yo limpiare este desastre, son las 3 y debemos irnos a las 4"- La morena chequeo el reloj y lo señalo con el dedo.

"Esto no se va a quedar así, Jesse St. James"- Gruño a lo alto y se dio la vuelta para irse a vestir en su cuarto.

Jesse le informo a Quinn la hora quien hizo lo mismo que la otra chica, se fue a cambiar. El chico se quedo abajo, limpio el desastre del cereal y llamo a Blaine para avisarle que si podrían ir a la película, también vio un pedazo del juego de fútbol en la televisión hasta que la rubia bajo de primera. Decidió lucir un vestido blanco con flores y su típico pelo corto arreglado, a los ojos del muchacho se veía hermosa ya que siempre la había visto vestida con el uniforme de porristas en la universidad. Ella tomo asiento a su lado y se incorporo a ver el juego de fútbol.

"¿Que tal el juego?"- Saco Quinn el tema al ver como Jesse estaba concentrado viendo la televisión.

"¿Que tal Rachel?"- Le respondió el chico, sonriendo orgullosamente.

"¿Pregunta capciosa?"- La rubia arreglo su vestido mientras levantaba una ceja.

"¿Te parece una?"- El chico bromeo y observo como la otra reía.

"No... Rachel no es fácil de descifrar, ya te dije que es como una caja fuerte con llave"- Le dijo antes de suspirar con cansancio.

"Rachel es un reto, te dije que te iba a llevar tiempo"- Jesse se enfocó en la conversación y apago el televisor.

"Me gustan los retos y normalmente los consigo"- Quinn aseguro, el chico la miro con seguridad.

"Razón por la cual accedí a ayudarte, pero ya sabes que pasara si la lastimas"- Le advirtió y la chica soltó una carcajada. "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Pensé que ya habías entendido porque la quiero"- Respondió la rubia con facilidad.

"Porque la deseas"- Los dos se miraron, Jesse levanto una ceja.

"En parte si y en parte no"- El chico la miro confundido, ella se encogio de hombros. "Apenas la acabo de conocer y siento que ya soy parte de su vida, tenemos lo que se llama una Química Perfecta"

"No sabia que tenías un lado romántico, Fabray"- Quinn rió y su acompañante seguía mirándola.

"Entonces no me conoces bien"- Los dos miraron hacia la escalera al escuchar que alguien bajaba, Jesse se levanto y le sonrió a Rachel que tenia un adorable vestido con un lazo puesto.

La morena se acerco para agarrarle el brazo a su mejor amigo y mirar a la rubia quien la observaba de arriba abajo.

"¿Todos listos?"- Dijo Rachel clavandole la mirada a Quinn para que dejara de mirarla así.

"Si... Luces bien, Rae! Hasta sexy te ves"- La rubia le paso por un lado a la chica, le sonrió traviesamente dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla luego se echo a correr antes de que la golpeara.

"¡Ugh! Deja de acosarme, es incomodó"- Rachel gruño mientras Jesse reía junto a la rubia.

"Anda Rachel, no seas dramática, solo te esta mirando como si quisiera comerte"- Bromeo el muchacho ganándose un golpe por parte de su amiga.

"Es que quiero comerte"- Quinn le guiño el ojo antes de agarrar las llaves del auto, se dirigío al garaje y los demás le siguieron.

Jesse iba a ir en su carro para recoger a Blaine e Isabella, así que se encontrarían en el cine. El muchacho se quedo sin palabras al ver el vehiculo de ultimo modelo de Quinn, solo la miro con envidia.

"Espera, ¿Este es tu carro?"- Pregunto Rachel pasando la mano por la capota del vehículo.

"Si, es mi bebe... Observa"- Presionó un botón y las puertas se abrieron hacia arriba, le sonrió a Rachel. "Sube, cariño"

"Pensé que tu bebe era Rachel"- Comento Jesse, la rubia se rió levemente y observo como la otra giraba los ojos.

"También es mi bebe... ¿Verdad, mi amor?"- La agarro por la cintura para besarle la mejilla pero la otra la empujo de una vez y sin decir nada se subió al auto molesta. "Era una broma"

"No es gracioso"- Dijo sin mirar a nadie, se cruzo de brazos y apretó los dientes. "En vez de estar haciendo bromas estúpidas deberías subirte o llegaremos tarde"

"Parece que le di en el ego, Jesse"- Dijo Quinn aguantando una risa, el muchacho le dio los cinco antes de que esta se subiera al carro.

"Nos vemos, cuida a mi chica Barbie"- La rubia asintió y le guiño el ojo asegurándole que todo estaba bajo control.

Quinn encendió el auto y le subió el volumen a la radio al escuchar lo que sonaba. Rachel miro fuera de la ventana por unos segundos hasta escuchar a su acompañante cantando junto a la canción de la radio.

"There now steady love, so few come and don't go, will you won't you be the one I always know"- Tarareó la rubia mirando fijamente a Rachel, sonrió a lo que sus miradas se encontraron.

La morena se sonrojo completamente por la letra y escondió su cara disimuladamente.

"Bonita canción, ¿No crees?"- Le dijo Quinn y la chica negó con la cabeza.

"Me parece ridícula, arranca que llegaremos tarde..."- Le respondió seriamente.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír por la actitud de Rachel, sabia que aunque actuara como una roca así no era ella en verdad. Arrancó el carro y emprendió hacia el teatro de cine, aumento un poco la velocidad para llegar mas rápido.

"Vaya humor"- Dijo Quinn para romper el hielo pero lo único que rompió fue la paz.

"No empieces al menos que quieras que te haga detener el auto y me baje aquí mismo"- Dijo con un tono sarcástico y arreglo el lazo de su vestido.

"¿Y te quedarías en medio de esta carretera? Hermosa, estamos en Lima no en New York"- Quinn sonreía de lado lo cual molesto mas a la morena.

"Pues llamo a Jesse y le digo que me busque"- Refutó molesta mientras se veía en el retrovisor del auto para arreglar su flequillo.

"Eso te sera difícil sin celular, ¿O es que no te acuerdas del incidente con el café?"- Contesto con facilidad y un tono travieso.

"¿Como demonios sabes eso?"- La miro confundida antes de sacar su nuevo celular del bolso. "Ya tengo uno, mejor que el anterior"

"Se mas de lo que tu crees, cariño"- Le dio un vistazo al celular sonriendo. "Iphone, genial... Dime tu numero"

"Ja, aunque quisiera dártelo no te lo daría al menos que quiera recibir mensajes acosadores todo el tiempo"- Revisó a ver si tenia algún mensaje nuevo.

"Claro que no, solo te enviaría un mensaje diciendo 'Debes ser McDonald's porque me encantas', no es gran cosa"- La morena se la quedo mirando con cara de trauma como si le costara procesar las palabras.

"Oh dios... Ni siquiera voy a comentar al respecto"- Guardo su celular y la volvió a mirar todavía sin creer que había dicho una linea para seducirla tan mala. "¿En serio, Quinn? ¿McDonald's?

"¿Qué tiene de malo...? McDonald's me encanta y tu también, no veo el problema"- Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras la otra detuvo el carro en el estacionamiento del teatro. "Ya llegamos"

Ambas se bajaron rápidamente pero la rubia fue mas rápido y acorraló a la morena contra uno de los lados del vehículo. Puso sus manos en la cintura de la pequeña chica que quedo sin poder moverse por la fuerza que ejercía la otra, solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado hasta que sintió la nariz de Quinn rozando su oreja juguetonamente.

"Veamos cuanto te dura el acto de niña dificil, Rachie"

"¿Sí? Pues veamos cuanto te dura la cara antes de que te la reviente a cachetadas"

Con esto dicho, Rachel empujo a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas y se fue caminando hasta la entrada del teatro donde había una fila inmensa.


	4. Capitulo 4, Distraeme Y Enamorame

Hola! Bueno, aquí les subo el capítulo #4. Ya se que me tarde mucho para subirles el tres, quería avisarles que fue debido a que no tengo computadora y tengo que escribir en mi teléfono (Imaginen lo incomodó que es). Y en cuanto a los comentarios, GRACIAS a todos los que leen y esperan a que suba los capítulos, sigan comentando! Algunas respuestas a los comentarios y spoilers: Santana si entrara en la historia pero no todavía recuerden que ella esta en New York, Rachel dudara de su sexualidad debido a Finn (No se preocupen, yo odio Finchel así que no va a pasar mucho), Faberry en un baile sexy, Quinn lava su carro en traje de baño (skdfhsafjs), Rachel tiene sueños incomodos (ejeeem) y he dicho suficiente. Ah, también quiero que me digan algo, preferirían que la primera vez de Q/R sea por un impulso o cuando finalmente se junten? Y otra vez, GRACIAS POR LEER.

~oOOOo~

Despues de la escenita que ambas chicas habian montado en el estacionamiento a Quinn no le quedo otra opcion que comportarse, al menos mientras estaban acompañadas por Jesse, Blaine y su hermana que seria hasta el final de la noche. No queria que la fuera a cachetear en publico, menos a formarle un espectaculo de gritos en frente de todo el mundo, probablemente de conocidos. Se aclaro la garganta mientras se dirigia a donde estaba el grupo de Rachel.

"¿Qué tal chicos?"- Saludo la rubia con la mano a todos los presentes, claramente siendo ignorada por Rachel quien miro a otro lado.

"Fabray, tiempo sin verte"- Dijo Blaine, sonriendole amistosamente y sosteniendo la mano de su hermanita menor que tenia unos 7 años, Isabella.

"Asi es, Anderson... Creo que no te veo desde aquella fiesta en casa de Puckerman hace dos semanas"- Le respondió dudosamente, intentando recordar la ultima vez que habían hablado.

"Ah si, he faltado a la universidad esta semana... Larga historia"- Comentó el chico y la rubia asintió con la cabeza, luego movio su mirada hacía la pequeña niña que la miraba con sus grandes ojos.

"¿Y esta pequeña lindura quien es?"- Quinn le dio un toque en la nariz a la niña haciendola reir.

"Anda Bella, presentate"- Dijo Blaine soltandole la mano para que se presentara.

"Soy Isabella pedo puedes llamadme Bella... ¿Tu edes da novia de Tia Rachel? Tio Jesse me dijo que do edas"- Dijo timidamente, escondiendose detras de la pierna de su hermano.

"Ya quisiera ella"- Susurro Rachel, por suerte solo la escucharon Quinn y Jesse.

"Pues yo soy Quinn, un gusto conocerte Bella... Y no, todavia no soy novia de Tia Rachel"- Le dio la mano a la niña quien se la sacudió pero la rubia le dio un tirón para acercarla y hacerle cosquillas.

"Ñooo! Suedtame!"- Bella se retorcia de la risa y Quinn no se detenia.

"Grrr, no te libraras de mi!"- Le hizo cosquillas hasta que la niña se escapo y fue a abrazar a su hermano mientras reía alegremente.

Los dos chicos se miraron y también rieron por la actitud de la rubia.

"No sabia que fueras tan maternal, Quinn"- Dijo Jesse con una sonrisa divertida.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, como que me encantan los niños"- Quinn se movio hacia la pequeña como si fuera a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo pero la niña se escondio.

"Esa si que no me la esperaba... De todas formas, ire a chequear cuanto falta para que abran las puertas de la sala, ¿Me acompañas, Blaine?"- Dijo Jesse y el otro chico acepto, agarrando la mano de su hermanita.

"Si quieren me dejan a Bella, la llevare a comprar dulces"- La niña sonrio emocionada por la idea y asintio antes de lanzarse sobre Quinn para abrazarla. "Esta en buenas manos"

Rachel rodo los ojos ya que tendría que pasar mas tiempo junto a la rubia pero le sonrio tiernamente a la niña que la miraba. Los chicos se rieron por la reaccion de Bella y fueron a hablar con los guardias de seguridad.

"Ven aqui, pequeña"- Quinn recogio a la niña, la subio para sostenerla en sus brazos y dirigio su mirada hacia Rachel. "Rach, ¿Vienes?"

"Obvio, quiero pasar tiempo con esta lindura"- Le dio un toque en la nariz a Bella y siguió a Quinn hasta la tienda de dulces que estaba dentro del teatro.

"'Qué dulces quieres, Bells?"- Pregunto la rubia dejandole ver el mostrador que estaba lleno de dulces y chocolates.

"Eshos!"- La niña apunto a una bolsa de gomitas de osos.

"Ahh, te gustan mis favoritos"- Rozo su nariz contra la mejilla de la pequeña.

"Shiii!"- Bella se chupo el dedo y volvio a mirar hacia el mostrador "'Pueño pedid una chupeta tambien?"

"Claro, dos chupetas por favor"- Le pidio a la vendedora que le entrego los dulces.

"Yupi, tu novia esh geniad, Tia Rachel"- Dijo la niña inocentemente provocando que la morena riera levemente.

"Si, deberias escuchar a Bella, Tia Rachel"- Bromeo Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Cariño, ella no es mi novia... Y tu deja de aprovecharte de la inocencia de Bella"- Le hablo a la niña dulcemente para despues advertirle a la rubia.

"Yo no he dicho nada"- Dijo Quinn en respuesta a la advertencia y le dio una de las chupetas a la niña y la otra a Rachel "Aqui tienes, y esta es para ti"

"...Gracias"- Dijo Rachel mientras agarraba la chupeta en forma de corazon y la guardaba en su bolso.

La niña se metio la chupeta en la boca y se aferro del cuello de Quinn mientras esta caminaba por los adentros del cine. La rubia beso la mejilla de la pequeña antes de ver un Photobooth y señalarlo.

"¡Tenemos que tomarnos unas fotos!"- Quinn practicamente salio corriendo hasta la cabina de fotos con la niña en sus brazos mientras que Rachel caminaba detras de ellas.

"Quinn, la niña pareces tu... ¿Podrías calmarte?"- Pidio Rachel al ver que un grupo de gente las veia raro.

"No, cierra la boca y entra allí"- La rubia le dio un empujon para que entrara en la cabina junto con ellas.

Las tres entraron, Rachel obligada y Quinn se sento con la niña en sus piernas. Le tiro del brazo para que se sentara junto a ellas para luego presionar el boton y acomodarse para la primera foto.

"Queeeeeso"- Grito Quinn, la niña sonrio gigantemente mientras seguia con la chupeta en la boca y se pegaba a las dos chicas mayores.

Asi siguieron tomandose fotos, en la segunda Quinn salio intentando besar la mejilla de Rachel mientras esta la empujaba y Bella se reia de la situacion, en la tercera salian sacando la lengua y en la ultima se abrazaron como una familia. Las tres salieron de la cabina riendo y burlandose de como habian salido en las fotos.

"¿Viste que si te puedes divertir conmigo?"- Le dijo Quinn a la morena mientras recogia las fotos impresas.

"Nunca he dicho lo contrario"- Rachel reviso las fotos y arranco la que salia empujando a Quinn. "Quiero esta"

"Como tu digas, Rae... ¿Cual foto quieres, pequeña?"- Le mostro las tres fotos restantes a la niña que escogio la que salian como una familia.

Mientras seguian hablando sobre las fotos llego Jesse acompañado de Blaine que fue a cargar a su hermanita pero esta se aferro a Quinn.

"Parece que ya me cambiaron..."- Dijo Blaine entre risas y le agarro la mano a Jesse.

"Pues yo no"- Dijo Jesse sosteniendo la mano del otro chico.

Todos rieron, incluso la niña al ver que todos reian. Hablaron un rato para esperar a que fuera la hora de abrir las puertas y al llegar el momento lograron pasar de primeros ya que Jesse era muy amigo de uno de los guardias de seguridad. Eligieron los mejores puestos del teatro y tomaron asiento, Blaine sento a Isabella a su lado izquierdo y al lado derecho estaba Jesse junto a Rachel quien intento sentarse al

otro extremo de Quinn pero fue inutil porque esta se sento a su lado.

"Rach, ¿Quieres que te compre algo?"- Pregunto la rubia que planeaba ir a buscar palomitas para si misma.

"Un refresco estaría bien, gracias"- Rachel respondió sin siquiera mirar a la chica por estar pendiente de los trailers que aparecian en la pantalla.

"¿Te parece si compro unas palomitas para las dos?"- Vio a la otra asentir y se levanto del asiento. "Vuelvo en un minuto"

Quinn sale de la sala para ir a la tienda de chucherias, al llegar ordena unas palomitas extra grandes y dos refrescos grandes, tambien pide un paquete de gomitas de ositos. Mientras espera a que le entreguen el pedido siente su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su vestido, lo saca y ve una llamada entrante de Hiram Berry. Le hizo una señal a la vendedora de que volveria en un segundo y se alejo a un lugar donde no hubiera tanto ruido para contestar la llamada.

"¡Sr. B! Me alegro de recibir su llamada, 'Pasa algo?"- Dijo Quinn con la típica dulzura que utiliza al contestar el teléfono.

"¡Quinn! Querida, ¿Como estas?, ¿Qué hacen?"- Preguntan las voces mezcladas de los dos hombres por el tefono.

"De hecho estamos en el estreno de una pelicula con Jesse y Blaine, Rachel esta bien, ahorita estoy afuera comprando las palomitas... ¿Qué tal Hawaii?"- La rubia se tapa el otro oido para escuchar mejor a traves del bullicio.

"¡Hawaii es un paraiso, no queremos movernos de la playa!"- Exclamo Hiram con emocion y Quinn solto una risita.

"Me alegro que esten bien"- Dijo la rubia y le hizo otra seña a la vendedora de que esperara.

"¿A que se debe su llamada, señor B?"- Pregunta Quinn un poco inquieta.

"Llamamos para pedirte que le informes a Rachel que debe asistir a la inauguracion del restaurante de la Tia Alicia mañana por la noche ya que nosotros no estamos, dile que te lleve como su cita o como quiera, pero debe asistir... Mandaremos la informacion por un mensaje de texto, ahora Leroy me espera para un masaje, adios!"

"Oh... No se preocupe, yo le hare saber! Cuidense, adios"- Quinn colgo la llamada y guardo el celular dentro del bolsillo, despues fue a buscar las palomitas con las bebidas y pago la comida para devolverse a la sala.

La rubia tomo asiento al lado de Rachel y le entrego el refresco que habia pedido. La pelicula comenzo, la gente estaba pegando leves gritos de emocion y la morena tambien se unio. Quinn observo como la chica agarraba el pote de palomitas, poniendolo sobre sus piernas y comiendo tranquilamente. Levanto una ceja preguntandose como iba a comer si la otra se habia apoderado de las palomitas. Con un bostezo levanto sus dos brazos como si estuviera estirandose y puso uno alrededor de los hombros de Rachel quien solo rodo los ojos al sentir el contacto.

"Quita el brazo"- Ordeno la morena sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Solo quiero unas palomitas"- Estiro un poco el brazo para alcanzar las palomitas y agarrar una buena cantidad en su palma.

"Esa excusa no funciona conmigo"- Le agarro el brazo y lo quito de su alrededor, luego le dio las palomitas. "No molestes"

"Dame un besito y no te molesto nunca mas"- La rubia se acerco mientras que la otra se alejaba con cara de asco.

"Aqui no, no empieces..."- La empujo y se aferro al brazo de Jesse quien miraba fijamente a ambas para que dejaran ver la película.

Quinn levanto sus manos en señal de renuncia y se enfocó en la pantalla por unos minutos. La película aburrió a la rubia increíblemente, aunque era buenisima estaba tan ocupada pensando en Rachel que no le daba la mente ni para ver una película. Apoyo la cabeza en el asiento, quedándose dormida poco a poco. No se dio cuenta como ni cuando pero estaba en un sueño profundo donde todo era mejor de lo que parecía. Definitivamente los sueños eran mejor que la realidad.

Rachel estaba inmersa en la tensión de la película, se acercaba el final cuando repentinamente sintió una cabeza recostada en su hombro. Rodo los ojos al pensar que era otro truco de Quinn para conquistarla pero al verla se quedo muda, parecía un ángel. Le acarició la cara, empujando su pelo fuera de sus ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. La rubia abrió los ojos levemente, observando a la chica a centímetros de distancia. Quinn podía jurar que Rachel moría por besarla así que se movió hacia arriba, logrando apenas un roce de labios. Rachel se alejo bruscamente, la miro con el ceño fruncido antes de levantarse en medio final. Quinn también se levanto, no quería que se fuera por su culpa.

"Ey, espera no te vay-"- Antes de que terminara la frase recibió una cachetada, se sorprendio por el impacto. "Woah! ¡¿Y eso por qué?"

Todos se giraron para ver que había pasado y en ese momento acabo la película, las luces se encendieron y Quinn se avergonzo por todas las miradas.

"¡Te haces la dormida para besarme y ahora no hiciste nada! Tu te lo buscaste..."- Rachel agarro su bolso y le paso por un lado a la rubia, saliendo de la sala para ir a el baño.

"¿De que hablas? Mis ojos están arrugados, ni siquiera se de que hablas!"- Quinn salio persiguiendola para hablar con ella.

Rachel entró al baño con mucha rabia, parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien. Se apoyó en el lavamanos, tomando aire para calmarse antes de que le diera un infarto. Las chicas que estaban en el baño la miraron raro y continuaron maquillandose.

"Maldita sea..."- Se susurro a si misma, provocando que las chicas volvieran a mirarla. "¿Qué miran ustedes?"

Las chicas se rieron levemente y se giraron, dejando de prestarle atención. La morena volteó los ojos con obstinación y se preparo para salir del baño, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la detuvo en el lugar. Entro Quinn claramente buscándola, en aquel momento lo menos que quería era hablarle o verla.

"Vete, vete ahora mismo"- Rachel enfrento a la rubia quien la veía con una ceja levantada, parecía estar muy relajada. Quinn tenia intenciones de aclarar las cosas pero como Rachel estaba siendo una grosera malcriada no quiso arreglar nada.

"Este baño es publico, Rachie"- Encogio los hombros y camino hasta el lavamanos, chequeando a las chicas de al lado.

El grupo de muchachas se dio cuenta y le sonrieron a Quinn después de que les guiño el ojo a propósito para molestar a la morena. Rachel cerro los puños y casi se rompe los dientes de lo mucho que apretó la mandíbula.

"Te dije que te vayas y lo vas a hacer"- Fue a agarrar a la rubia por el brazo y esta la puso contra el lavamanos, casi besandola.

"¿Quien te crees que eres para mandarme?"- Le susurro en el oído ganándose otra cachetada, ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación y era mas el ruido que el dolor.

"¿Quien te crees que eres para besarme?"- Le respondió imitando su voz con sarcasmo antes de mirar a las chicas, sacarles el dedo de en medio y salirse del baño tirando la puerta.

Quinn rompió en risas por la reacción de Rachel, luego miro a las chicas nuevamente quienes estaban sorprendidas por semejante pelea que tenían en publico.

"Nos vemos, preciosa"- Le guiño el ojo a la chica más linda con su usual picardía y salio del baño, en busca de la morena.

Rachel caminaba hacia la entrada del teatro, algunos entraban y otra gran parte estaba saliendo ya que se habían acabado las funciones de esa hora. La rubia fue a detenerla por el brazo pero no pudo porque cuando la vio acercándose camino mas rápido. Quinn giro los ojos y salio detrás de ella, persiguiendola hasta el carro.

"Rachel, Rachel!"- Le llamaba Quinn sin recibir respuesta alguna. "No seas inmadura"

La morena se detuvo para voltearse y mirarla molesta. Estuvo a punto de golpearla otra vez pero se calmo, no quería continuar con la pelea.

"¿Inmadura? ¿En serio vamos a entrar al tópico de la inmadurez? Porque en ese caso la primer-"- Rachel fue detenida por unos labios encima de los suyos, no la dejo respirar mas y llevo su mano a la cabeza de Quinn acercandola.

Quinn empujo a la chica contra la puerta del auto, besandola con agresividad casi transmitiendole todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso. Ninguna se separaba, parecían estar en su propia burbuja. La rubia termino rompiendo el beso en busca de aire, sus ojos se conectaron, respiraciones chocaron.

"A veces hablas mucho..."- Susurro Quinn volviendo a besarla pero esta vez si fue separada.

Rachel se alejo de ella, caminando a el otro lado del carro y abriendo la puerta del pasajero. Se subió sin decir mas nada, había cometido un error gigante al besar a la rubia y estaba consciente de aquello.

"Dejame adivinar, ¿Ahora vas a negar lo que paso, no?"- Dijo Quinn al subirse, sus miradas volvieron a compenetrarse por unos segundos hasta que Rachel rompió la conexión.

"Nada paso, fue solo un impulso de momento así que te agradezco que no hables mas del tema"- Le respondió seriamente, aunque muy adentro sabia que si había sido algo.

"Estaba en lo correcto, al menos ya se que esperar de ti"- Le retruco Quinn aun con mas seriedad, estaba harta de la situación.

"¿Esperar de mi? ¿Cuando vas a entender que no tienes que esperar nada? Yo no te quiero, Quinn! Deja de insistir"- Dijo Rachel en un grito, la otra que ya había arrancado el carro lo detuvo de un tiro y se la quedo mirando.

"¡Maldición!"- Exclamo la rubia molesta golpeando el volante, Rachel la miro con los ojos expandidos al ver lo alterada que estaba. "¡Tu deja de negar lo que es obvio! ¡Cuándo dejes de ser tan cobarde yo dejare de insistir!"

"¿Cobarde? No te voy a permitir que me ofendas, te lo advierto!"- Las dos gritaban como si fueran una pareja de casadas.

"¡No es ofensa, es la verdad porque yo soy sincera a diferencia de otras!"

"¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? ¡Vete a la mierda, Quinn!"

Al escuchar los gritos un oficial que estaba cuidando el teatro se acerco al auto, tocando el vidrio un par de veces.

"Maldita sea, si me ponen una multa porque no traje los papeles te juro que te voy a..."- Dijo Quinn entre dientes.

"¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?"- Rachel se inclino a su asiento desafiandola, la pelea se estaba poniendo fea. La rubia la miro con incredulidad, no era capaz ni de ponerle un dedo encima.

"No, voy a hacer esto"- La acerco por el cuello y la beso con todas sus fuerzas, Rachel volvió a caer en sus encantos devolviendo el beso.

Otros golpes en la ventana las obligaron a separarse, Quinn gruño por lo bajo y la morena se alejo nerviosa. Estaba perdiendo el autocontrol. Quinn bajo el vidrio para mirar al oficial con una sonrisa dulce.

"¿Algún problema, oficial?"- Pregunto Quinn con inocencia.

"¿Todo en orden, señorita? Escuche unos gritos provenientes de este carro"- Miro dentro para ver si algo ocurría pero solo vio a Rachel con las mejillas rojas.

"Oh, no puedo creer que eso se escucho... Es que a mi novia aquí presente le gusta pelear antes de..."- Quinn hizo una seña con las manos guiñandole el ojo al policía quien asintió con la cabeza, riendo junto a ella. "Usted me entiende"

"Ahh, entiendo entiendo, espero que tengan una buena noche"- Les guiño el ojo a ambas chicas antes de retirarse, la rubia subió el vidrio.

Las dos se miraron fijamente, Quinn no pudo evitar reír ganándose un leve golpe en el hombro por parte de la morena.

"¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?"- Dijo molesta por la mentira aunque casi se le escapo una sonrisa.

"No, fue divertido..."- La rubia comenzó a manejar a casa de Rachel, suspiro suavemente antes de mirar a la chica en una de las luces rojas. "Entonces, ¿Lo que paso ahorita también fue un impulso?"

La morena no contesto, solo continuo viendo fuera de su ventana. Se cruzo de brazos intentando evitar el tema que era demasiado incómodo.

"Esta bien, no hablemos sobre eso entonces"- Dijo Quinn para no perder el pequeño avance que habían tenido.

El resto del viaje a casa fue en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la música proveniente del radio. El ambiente estaba tenso debido a lo ocurrido. Quinn iba a aparcar el auto dentro del garaje de la casa pero un grupo de tres chicos se interpuso en su camino, inmediatamente pudo reconocerlos.

"Hudson y sus Muppets"- Murmuró la rubia astutamente, abrió la puerta para bajarse, apago el carro y agarro las llaves. "Deberías ir a adentro, Rae"

Rachel la miro confundida y luego a los chicos, llevaban unas chaquetas de fútbol americano. Algo hizo click en la cabeza de la chica y se bajo rápido.

Santana había mandado a los chicos para darle una lección a Quinn.

Ahora no sabia que hacer porque no quería que golpearan a Quinn, si la tenia harta pero no tanto para que la lastimaran y además esos chicos se veían grandes.

"Quinn, mejor vamos las dos a adentro y listo"- Dijo Rachel muy nerviosa tirando del brazo de la rubia.

"No, ¿Llamaste a Santana para que me golpearan? Pues atente a las consecuencias"- Respondió Quinn girando las llaves del carro entre sus dedos, mirando a los chicos con una ceja levantada.

Rachel quedo petrificada al escuchar eso, ¿Como la había descubierto?

"¿D-de que hablas?"- Intento arreglar Rachel pero fue en vano, la rubia había escuchado su conversación con Santana.

"Escuche la conversación, para la próxima acuerdate de que hay dos teléfonos en la casa"

Rachel iba a agarrar a Quinn por la cintura para llevarla a la casa pero la fuerza de la rubia era tanta que termino siendo cargada por esta.

"¡Bajame!"- La morena le golpeo la espalda a Quinn para que la bajara, y la bajo pero al llegar a la puerta principal.

"Tu causaste esto, ahora entra allí y no salgas"- Abrió la puerta empujandola dentro, luego la cerro con llave así evitando que fuera a salir.

"¡No quiero que te lastimen!"- Grito Rachel del otro lado de la puerta, Quinn soltó una carcajada.

"Ahora te preocupas, cuan dulce"- Le respondió con sarcasmo y se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos mientras Rachel buscaba una forma de salir.

Los tres chicos se rieron de la rubia, le iban a dar una buena golpiza y ni les importaba que fuera una chica. Finn se acerco siendo seguido por Azimio y Karofsky, tenia una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

"Nos encontramos otra vez, Fabray"- Dijo Finn caminando alrededor de la chica quien observaba a los otros muchachos.

"Así parece"- Quinn cruzo los brazos, mirando hacia la casa de en frente donde estaban Puck y Sam viendo desde la ventana.

"Nos informaron que has estado... molestando a Rachel"- Susurro Finn cerca de su oído, la rubia no lo golpeo porque quería ver que idioteces iba a decir.

"¿Con molestando te refieres a?"

"Tu sabes a que nos referimos, lesbiana"- Escupió Karofsky con odio.

"Tres cosas, la primera; ¿Quien te pregunto a ti?, la segunda; Lesbiana con ganas y sin miedo, y la tercera; ¿Habla el que se besa con Kurt en los casilleros o acaso crees que nadie se entero?"- Respondió Quinn con malicia, Finn y Azimio miraron a Karofsky que estuvo a punto de saltarle encima a la rubia.

Rachel estaba escondida detrás de un matero observando todo, la puerta trasera era muy útil algunas veces.

"¡Maldita mentirosa! Y-yo nunca me he besado con ningún hombre, asquerosa"- Karofsky le lanzo una cachetada a Quinn y su brazo fue detenido por el de la rubia, se lo retorció dándole un rodillazo en los genitales haciéndolo caer al piso.

"Si vivir en una mentira te hace feliz, bien por ti"- Dijo Quinn antes de acercarse a Finn nuevamente quien retrocedía. "¿Qué pasa, Hudson? ¿Te acobardaste? Si fuera tu saldría corriendo antes de que te parta los huesos, lo mismo va para ti también Azimio"

Finn rió como el idiota que era, volvió a acercarse. "¿Miedo a que? ¿A ti? Pft, mirate, eres una estúpida chica lesbiana con pequeños pechos"

"Pues tus novias siempre terminaron en el cuarto de esta estúpida chica lesbiana en vez de en el tuyo..."- Finn apretó los puños, Quinn levanto una ceja. "Anda Finn, aceptalo, eres un inadaptado con problemas de eyaculación precoz y una cabeza en forma de berenjena, te tengo lástima"

Fue demasiada presión para Finn y le pego un golpe a Quinn en el estómago. Rachel dio un grito desgarrador y corrió hasta la rubia pero un chico con una cresta la detuvo por atrás. La morena pegaba patadas en el aire al ver que Quinn estaba sin aire como por dos segundos y luego le devolvió el golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz. Finn cayo noqueado en el piso mientras Quinn luchaba por respirar debido al golpe, se agacho sentándose en el piso de concreto. Azimio salio corriendo porque no quería que le hicieran nada, Sam ayudo a Quinn a levantarse.

"¡Hay que llamar una ambulancia!"- Grito Rachel de entre los brazos de Puck al ver a Finn ensangrentado por el golpe.

"Llamala tu, no pierdo mi valioso tiempo en escorias... Vamos chicos, les invitare a unos tragos"- Le dio una ultima patada a Finn y camino hasta la puerta principal, siendo seguida por Sam y Puck.

Rachel estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no sabia que hacer. No podia dejar a Finn desangrarse en el piso y todo era su culpa, vio a la rubia con decepción.

"Estoy tan decepcionada de ti..."- Dijo Rachel entre lágrimas ganándose una mirada fija de Quinn.

"Yo no soy la que envío a unos chicos a golpearte porque no puedo manejar mis emociones, espero que esto te sirva de lección"- Respondió Quinn secamente antes de entrar a la casa.

Se escuchaba en el fondo la sirena de una ambulancia que había sido llamada por los vecinos que presenciaron el desastre.


End file.
